


[Podfic] Letters from the Northern Continent

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: It just figured that the first time Julian Bashir set foot on Cardassia after the war, it would be halfway around the world from Elim Garak.





	[Podfic] Letters from the Northern Continent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters from the Northern Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45841) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2008.
> 
> (Here it is, the very first of all my podfics!)

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/lettersfromthenorthern.zip)**

53:04

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
